


[Photo Story] The Monster Inside Me

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Sam was curse by a witch, now he hides the monster inside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from, but now here it is.

Sam hides at night as the beast takes over him, he can feel the changes take over his body. 


End file.
